we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sweet Canyon
Arguably Peach and Daisy's course of Mario Kart 8. Sweet Sweet Canyon is composed with several delicious patisseries, everything is built with cakes, sugar, candies, a lovely place for gourmand people! A shortcut exists: just before the arrival, if you have a mushroom, you can pass under the giant doughnut in the last bend. A lot of references clearly indicate that this wonderful, sweet place belongs to Peach and Daisy. The course's theme song can be heard here. Feel free to play the audio while reading through the rest of this page. Toad Gingerbread-Men! In the audience stand at the beginning, new characters can be seen, like the Gingerbread Toad! While they have not been given an official name yet, they are clearly Toads made out of gingerbread cookies. These characters so far have only been created for use in Mario Kart, and whether or not they will make an appearance outside of the Mario Kart franchise is unknown at this point in time. References to Princess Daisy First of all, at the beginning of the race, racers can see a small audience section to the left compromised of three boxes. The boxes, from left to right, feature a pink and green colour scheme, with magenta hearts on the bottom, and orange and brown colour scheme, with orange floral symbols repeated on the bottom, and a pale green and gray-blue colour scheme, with a yellow dotted band spanning the bottom of the box. The first two boxes feature an alternating pattern of Peach's emblem (a crown) and Daisy's emblem at the top of the box. The third box does not contain the repeating pattern, but instead shares a Royal Patisserie sticker on the bottom of the box, which all three boxes have (pictured above). Shortly after the starting line, racers enter a tunnel composed of a sweet of some sort. A detail of note is the material used to line the sides of the tunnel. It appears to be a white lace-like liner, often found in table cloths or coasters. The pattern for this lace resembles a flower with eight petals. This lacing can be seen in other parts of the course as well, although it is most prominent here. The next set of details referencing Daisy can all be seen in the image to the left. Perhaps the most prominent feature of all, a giant three-tier cake is placed in the center of the map, where players race alongside for a short portion of the course. The top of the cake has a giant crown, with two red jewels and two green jewels surrounded by four petals. This crown is thus an amplified version of Daisy's crown. The cake has even more references to Daisy on the bottom tier, which has donuts stuck to the side of it. In particular, the frosting on the donuts appears in yellow-orange and green colours - another clear references to Daisy's colour scheme and jewels. Towards the top left of the image, on a piece of confectionery, there are flowers holding together material of some sort. The pink flowers come in five petals each, and appear to be blossoms, so are more likely referencing Peach and her affiliation with Peach blossoms. Towards the end of the track, next to the windmills, two gingerbread houses separated a fair distance apart can be seen alongside the track. Both of them share the same details, in which 5 cookies can be seen on either side of the rooftops, with a sixth cookie appearing on the front of the house. What's unique about these cookies is they are cut in a fashion that resembles Daisy's emblem. They have six yellow "petals" with a green center. Additionally, the door knob to the front door of the house has a mini-scaled version of this same cookie. Egg shaped lollipops can be seen next to these gingerbread houses in addition to other parts of the track. They come in three colours: pink and white stripes, yellow and yellow-orange stripes, and orange and pale-orange stripes, where the later two most likely reference Daisy's colour schemes. Another type of lollipop exists on this course, with a circular shape. Of note, some come in a green / orange spiral twist, most likely referencing Daisy's colour scheme again (See gallery). There is an underwater part too. Well, it's most likely not water, but instead an alternative orange-coloured liquid, such as orange juice. And the orange juice comes from orange juice bottles on which we can see a new princess Daisy's brand: Princess Orange More, this place could be the HQ of Peach and Daisy's new compagny: Royal Patisserie, Peach and Daisy: Gallery ssc1.png|Giant cake with Daisy's crown on top of it. ssc2.png|Part of the course. ssc3.png|Starting line. ssc4.png|Map of the course. ssc5.png|Daisy in the orange juice section. ssc6.png|Daisy on the course. On the left is a candy house with Daisy's emblem. Lollipops.png cake.png|Close-up of the giant cake. MK8-RoyalPatisserie.png|Royal Patisserie Peach & Daisy Trivia * Daisy has had a previous connection with candy and sweets, as shown in a sponsor on Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii (Daisy Candy). Also, on the same course there is something that looks like a shop with the text "sweet cake" and Daisy's emblem on it. Whether or not this served as inspiration for this course is unknown. * The pink sky on top and orange liquid on bottom are the courses' two primary background colours. This may be in reference to Peach and Daisy's two main colours (pink for Peach and orange for Daisy). Category:Daisy's courses